The present invention relates to an apparatus for the stapling of covering cloths to mattress springs.
As is known, the springing of mattresses is generally achieved by means of a plurality of helical cylindrical springs arranged in an orderly way between two covering cloths and coupled to one another. The borders of said cloths are usually folded over the end coils of the springs and are fixed with a series of staples.
Currently, the above described operation is performed manually by means of an ordinary stapling machine. It is therefore obvious that this entails considerable manual labor, since it is necessary to operate on both cloths and along all the sides thereof. Possible defects in the execution of the stapling are furthermore observed.